BisonMagnum
} |-| G-Special= } |no. = Regular releases 18621 Limited editions 94644 (Finished model) 94684 (G Special)|series = Mini 4WD PRO|chassis = MS Chassis|rel = Regular releases November 23, 2007 Limited editions March 22, 2008 (Finished model) April 29, 2009 (G Special)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Go Seiba}}The BIsonMagnum is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on November 23, 2007. It was featured in the manga two-shots My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! as Go Seiba's 7th machine. General info The BisonMagnum features the simple, fully-cowled body design. It ressembles the very first Magnum series car, the Magnum Saber. It has a large, V-shaped rear spoiler on the rear with winglets. All variants comes with the N-02 nose unit and T-01 tail unit and the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. BisonMagnum The original BisonMagnum features the white body color with the flame-styled body decals with blue and red highlights. It has the yellow-colored 'Go' emblem on the front of the canopy. It was equipped with the neon green, small diameter 3-spoke VS-type wheels and the black X-type narrow slick tires. The nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in black. G-Special The limited edition G-Special features the white body with the blue-colored flame-style body decals on the front and the red-colored body decals with white star marks on the rear. The bodyshell was molded in polycarbonate-mixed ABS plastic. It was equipped with the deep gold, small diameter fin-type low-profile wheels paired with low profile tires. The polycarbonate-mixed ABS nose, center, tail units and the A parts were molded in black. It has the lightweight center chassis parts. In the manga The BisonMagnum is a repaired and reconstructed form of Go's previous car, the Lightning-Magnum. Following the accident where Go fall into the bottom of valley in an argument with his brother Retsu, his MS Chassis-equipped Lightning-Magnum was severely damaged. During his stay in a native American family's house, Go tries to repair his car but to no avail, until the father of the native American family takes Go to the spirit land, where all the ghost of the decreased animals are resting. Go eventually repaired and reconstructed his car in a single night after he got a hint from the head of a bison's skeleton. Go would returns to the world grand prix's America open with his new car, the BisonMagnum. Technical info Length: 152 mm Width: 92 mm Height: N/A Chassis: MS Chassis Gear Set(s): 3.5:1 Gallery Boxarts BisonMagnumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the BisonMagnum. Images MagnumMini4WDSeries.png|The Magnum series Mini 4WD cars. See also * Magnum Saber * Victory Magnum * Cyclone Magnum * Beat-Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * Z Wing Magnum * Dual Hybrid G Magnum * Great Magnum Type-Zero * Great Magnum R External links Tamiya Japan * BisonMagnum on Tamiya official website * BisonMagnum (Finished model) on Tamiya official website * BisonMagnum G-Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * BisonMagnum on Tamiya America official website * BisonMagnum (Finished model) on Tamiya America official website * BisonMagnum G-Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita